rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status effects are effects that change the game-play within Rogue Lineage. These effects can vary from injuries, curses, or statuses such as burning. Injuries debuff the player until they meet with a doctor, and the statuses wear off with time or doing a specific action. Injuries Frostbite Frostbite occurs when the player's temperature has reached its lowest point. You take extra damage on hit. Once you receive this injury, you get a small temperature boost to prevent instant death. Once you have obtained Frostbite and are still gaining cold, you will start losing health until you die. Dying via frostbite will leave a player-shaped ice sculpture at the spot of death Burns Burns happen when a player burns for long enough after being knocked out. This affect does not affect normal gameplay, unless you're set on fire again. If you're set on fire again, you will die much quicker. It is possible to stop yourself from burning to death by leaving and rejoining the game if you are not combat tagged. Broken Ribs Broken Ribs can occur by being by injured bare handed, or with a sword. When a player has this injury, they are stunned or knock down for a longer period of time. Broken Leg Broken Legs occur from falling from high places, or being injured by abilities or players. It slows the players walk-speed significantly, and they can not run or dash forward. Also, this removes the 5th light attack from light combos if fighting bare-handed. Scrooms cannot break their legs. Dislocated Arm Dislocated arm occurs from being injured by bare-handed, or from falling from high places with a broken leg. While the player is injured, they cannot carry players or climb. (Costs 7 silver to heal from a doctor.) Slash Injury Slash injury occurs from being injured enough by melee weapons, or by getting hit by Church Knight's impale attack. When a player has this injury, they get dealt 10% - 20% more damage from attacks, similar to curse status effect. Concussion Concussions occur when being injured bare-handed, or by being hit with Pommel Strike. When this happens, players screens become blurry. It may become blurry to the point where the player cannot read other messages. Gaians are immune to this due to not having a brain. Blindness Blindness is caused by being injured with a dagger, or for using World's Pulse extensively as a Dzin (blindness becomes more severe the longer it's used. This disappears automatically. If World's Pulse has been used long enough they will be completely blind). Zombie Scrooms also have a chance of inflicting brain damage. When this occurs, areas appear much darker to the player, and can make it impossible to see within some areas. Gaians are immune to this due to lacking eyes. Insanity Whispers Whispers is the first stage of insanity. You will begin to hear whispers at all times. The whispers do not say any words, just gibberish. You can obtain this insanity by obtaining any of the other ones. Intermissious, Combat Logging, viewing Evil Eye, etc. Fearful Trauma occurs when a player combat logs (When the IN DANGER Your life is at risk sign appears), during the Master Illusionist quest or executes too many people. This causes the player to occasionally bow down and repeatedly and near players and yell the word 'PLEASE!' for a few seconds. While they are like this, they are heavily exposed to attacks. Unlike other injuries, this must be cured at a therapist, super/ultra illusionists, but not a doctor. Mania (Grippo Mode) This insanity has a chance to happen by executing (gripping, can happen when going for things that require a certain amount of grips) too many players and Ultra Illusionists as one of the 5 stages of Insanity (Intermissious), the quest to obtain Master Illusionist. While insane, the borders of the screen will become dark, and the player will try to execute any players knocked out near them, including house members. Unlike other injuries, insanity must be cured at a therapist, or cured by Super/Ultra Illusionists, but not a doctor. Carelessness (Depression or Cliffo Mode) Depression is caused by Master Illusionists as one of the 5 stages of Insanity (Intermissious) the quest to obtain Master Illusionist, and from Evil Eyes. During Depression, you will constantly hear whispers. If your character faces a high enough cliff (wall-climb to Cardinal/Forest gate, Sea of Dust ravine, borders of Sleeping Forest, etc), the screen will shake violently as you will no longer have control over your character, and he/she will begin to run and jump off the cliff, possibly giving you crippling depression. This can be cured by a therapist, Super/Ultra Illusionists, but cannot be cured by a doctor. Hallucinations During the 5th stage of insanity, (can not be gained by combat logging.) which can be given by a Master Illusionist (Intermissus), and during the Master Illusionist quest. Occasionally, you will see slender, black figures, typically sitting mid-air almost anywhere, acting as a blockade. You will hear higher-pitched and soft whispers from these mobs caused by Intermissus when you're near one. If you attempt to go up to it, a loud blast of static will sound, and the Nightmare will give chase in you. If it does reach you, your screen will violently shake and turn red, a loud noise will blare through your speakers/headphone, and your health will be dropped down to 10%. After being attacked by one of these, your Lives/Days survived meter will all be red, and will all read 0, even though it's not. This can be cured by super/master Illusionists, Therapists, but not doctors. Status Effects Curses Curses are obtained from getting attacked by a shrieker, evil eye, hit by tenebris, hit by a Secare abyssal scream and wrathful leap. Curses appear as a dark aura centered around the torso, and last for nearly a minute. While cursed, the player takes more damage from attacks. Curses can be stacked for more damage. Each curse increases damage you take by 30% and a total of 4 curse tags can be stacked at one time resulting in 120% extra damage. (Meaning you take over double damage.) Burning Burning is caused when the player's heat temperature raises to the max, when the player gets hit by a ruby enchanted weapon or Sigil Knight's Fire charged sword, when the player gets hit with Ignis or Snap Ignis or when the player jumps into open fires. It lowers health until the player is knocked out, and can inflict the burn injury. If the burn continues while the player is knocked out, they will die unless the fire is put out. Freezing Freezing is a status inflicted by Gelidus or being in the Tundra. It lowers body temperature significantly, if body temperature reaches its lowest state, it may cause frostbite. If you can't burn yourself or get warmer at this point, you will drain hp at a swift rate and die within seconds (more HP may delay this.). Poison Poison is a status effect inflicted in a handful of ways: Being hit by weapon skills such as Serpent Strike or Shadow Fan, being hit by an emerald enchanted weapon and triggering the proc, being hit by a Scroom's Detoxify skill, coming into contact with the toxic lake outside of Scroomville, or drinking the blood of a Scroom while under the effect of Vampirism. Poison will slowly drain the player's health for a set period of time, up to the point of being knocked out. There is no cure of poison, thus making it a fatal thing to come across while in combat. Poison will never flat out kill a player. Poison also prevent healing.Metalscrooms, scrooms and gaians are immune to poison. Slowed Slowed is status effect inflicted when you get hit by a sapphire enchanted weapon or Sigil Knight's Ice charged sword. It slow the movement speed for 30 second, immensely giving opponent advantages. This can be stacked limitlessly. Notes * Poison cannot stack. * Dzins are immune to all mental diseases. * Gaians are also immune to some mental diseases. This does not include hystericus and trickstus however. * Contrary to popular belief, there is no "broken arm" injury, it is a dislocated arm as evidenced by the fact Scrooms can still "break" their arm. This is because it's a dislocation of the joint (which scrooms have, obviously.) not a bone fracture.